User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Introduction to Total Drama All-Stars and Episode 94: Heroes vs Villains
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Season 5 edition! Once again, we've got a lot to cover, so let's continue moving forward with more new content. My history with this season is that I've seen it about twice in 2013 and then never again. Like Revenge of the Island, this is a thirteen episode season, but quite a bit more to talk about since it's incorporating the Revenge of the Island cast and the original cast back in Camp Wawanakwa for an All-Star season. I've already done a seasonal review of this season, but I'm going to be watching this season almost completely fresh. Before I start this review, I need to give a very important disclaimer. This is another controversial season in the series that can cause many heated debates and disagreements. This is a reminder to please not start any fan wars or conflicts over certain aspects of the show. Remember that is okay to disagree and even debate about certain topics. But please do not bash anyone's opinions of certain characters/episodes/etc. Remember to respect everyone's opinions and not to start another war! Seriously, the fanbase has been through enough! Alright, with that said, let's get started with the season! Episode 94: Heroes vs Villains Premise: Fourteen contestants from the Revenge of the Island cast and the original cast compete in an All-Star season for one million bucks. The teams are divided and the contestants go through their first challenge and first ever elimination. Challenge Based On: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2, Broadway Baby! Challenge: Dive down 10,000 foot cliff and find the right key to the spa hotel Teams: -Villainous Vultures: Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Jo, Alejandro, Scott, Gwen -Heroic Hamsters: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Courtney, Sam, Lindsay, Sierra Cameo(s): Ezekiel (feral -___-), The Escaped Psycho Killer Winners stay in McClean Spa Hotel Losers stay in the cabins Winner(s): Villainous Vultures Eliminated: Lindsay, for making the team lose with her "bad driving skills". Exiled to Boney Island: Lightning Elimination Method: Flush of Shame My Favorite Part: The introduction to the season I have to admit that this season started off really strong. I found it interesting that the season started off in the jail, maintaining its continuity from Revenge of the Island when Chris was arrested. And it was pretty amusing when he was playing with cockroaches in the beginning as well as "Chef 2.0". We also get a cameo from the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook! I also enjoyed the introduction of each of the contestants, especially Lightning ("You call that a dive?! Watch this! Sha-oof!"), Jo ("You're a dead man, McClean"), and Heather ("I hate Chris!"). There's also a HUGE continuity error in the beginning. Gwen says that at the time when she first kissed Duncan, Duncan wasn't Courtney's boyfriend at the time! In the words of Zim, "YOU LIE!!!! YOU LIE!!!!!" But seriously writers, keep your continuity straight! Also, we have Lindsay actually being nice to Heather when she holds her face and says, "Aww...somebody misses her honey bunny!" That's pretty weird considering she found Heather MEAN in Total Drama Action. But that's a very minor nitpick. I also liked that bit when she asked, "Was that English?" after what Chris said about the robot. And Heather's interactions with the robot were pretty funny, especially when it kept on invading her personal space. I'd better be invited to their wedding in the future. HeatherXRobot forever. But I digress. It was also great seeing Alejandro getting revealed close to the end of the episode and I'm sure glad that they didn't make him feral or turn him into a mutated monster, like SOME PEOPLE. Speaking of which, I wasn't digging the Ezekiel cameo. I found it really stupid and I thought he would kind of be normal-ish within the span of a year considering the island was put under environmental protection and everything would be back to normal. Also, why isn't Dakotazoid back to normal?! But whatever. It's weird science. But once again, I digress. Anyways, the challenge was pretty good stuff and I found it a great fusion of the New York and cliff-diving challenges. It feels refreshing and it's great to see that the writers haven't forgotten about past seasons here. Heather and Jo bickering was really funny and it's pretty great and mature of Courtney to move on from her break-up with Duncan. It's pretty understandable that she's mad at Gwen and her character is definitely headed in the right direction here. I also liked when Lindsay told Courtney, "You know how to stop making mistakes? Teach me!" Jo bickering with Heather was hilarious. I was almost expecting Heather to call her "new Eva". That would have been a better line than newbie, but it still worked fine. And we still have Jo's great nicknames for everyone like "Bright-ning" and "Dud-can". It's also good to see that Duncan appreciates Jo's zingers. I think they would have a pretty decent friendship. I also have to admit that Alejandro's new voice actor is actually not too bad. He does a pretty good job voicing Alejandro and presenting his emotions. However, "wakey-wakey"? That is not an Alejandro line! But whatever. It's one line. Alejandro's great here. I also laughed when Lindsay called him "Jalapeno". Now, let's talk about Gwen. Gwen definitely feels a bit different than she was in previous seasons. In previous seasons, she was more of the loner goth type and she was pretty chill and sarcastic. She was also all over Duncan in Revenge of the Island :P. But, what is up with their relationship here? They're clearly not as lovey-dovey as they were in the last two seasons. There could have been some sort of explanation, but it's never explained! But I felt pretty bad for her when Courtney and Jo referred to her as the new Heather. Leave Gwen alone! She's been through enough! There were also a few small scenes, like Sierra sitting on Courtney in the challenge, Sierra saying that Gwen and Duncan's love is like hers and her Cody Wody's, and Zoey kissing Mike on the cheek (and actually saving him for once!). I was really sad that Lindsay was the first one to get eliminated. But then again, in this episode, she got dumbed down to pretty severe lengths and I expected more from her, considering the great development that she got in TDA. And I found the Flush of Shame to be very gross and pretty childish. Since it's an All-Star season, wouldn't it be better to bring back the Boat of Losers? That would have been so much better and refreshing than this. But nitpicks aside, this was a pretty solid way to start the season. Category:Blog posts